The Marriage Contracts
by GreenThumbTarasova
Summary: Phil is a heartless business man who has arranged for Bella to marry Edward. Edward has been lied to about Bella's character and reasons for marrying him. Can he look past the lies to see who she truly is? Can Bella learn to love her husband?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I decided a clean slate would be best. I pulled the story and am brushing up a few things. I'll re-post what I have. I have a few chapters in mind to continue on with. We'll see what happens. Talk is rather cheap at this point. On the bright side, the fic I most enjoy writing has 70K online and another 30k on my computer. That's exciting to me, though it might not be to you.

Credits go to Michelle Ried's Bride Price for the story prompt and Twilight of course.

* * *

The Marriage Contract Chapter 1

Summary: Phil is a heartless business man who has arranged for Bella to marry Edward. Edward has been lied to about Bella's character and reasons for marrying him. Can he look past the lies to see who she truly is? Can Bella learn to love her husband?

Bella stood looking out the window at the storm raging on the other side of the glass. She listened intently to the rain pelting the window and to the thunder crashing in the distance. She had seen a picture once where if you trained your eyes properly you could see a different picture hidden within. She now trained her ears to hear only the the storm outside rather than the one within.

Behind her were two men who argued heatedly over the deal they were trying to make. The younger man had come to acquire property, the elder planned to sell his step-daughter instead, with the property to be given to her husband upon her marriage as a dowry of sorts. An offer which the younger man objected to most fervently.

"This is not the 1800's Mr. Dwyer! If you need a husband for your daughter, try a marriage agency!" Edward stated heatedly.

Philip looked calmly back and said smoothly, "You're really being quite unreasonable Mr. Cullen. You can have the land you desire at a very reasonable price if you could learn to think a little more practically."

Edward's voice lowered to hiss, "I will not marry someone I barely know just for a piece of property!"

"If so then our business is concluded. Good day to you. I have several other men lined up and I'm quite sure one of them will accept this deal and be quite pleased with the bargain."

Mr. Dwyer was as cool and smooth as the ice of his heart. He had the upper hand, and he knew it. It mattered not to him whether Mr. Cullen accepted his daughter. Cullen was more attractive than the rest of the other prospects and he had seemed the easiest to manipulate, but that mattered little in the grand scheme of things. Philip Dwyer just wanted his step-daughter properly disposed of before his marriage to Lauren Malory; properly married to a man who knew how to keep a woman in her place, such as Mr. Cullen. However, if Mr. Cullen wouldn't take her, he knew several others who would.

"This is ridiculous! I'm offering you much more than the land is worth!"

"If you are not interested, the door is to your left. Good day sir."

Bella breathed harder and tried not to cringe. She knew the next man in line for this offer. He was a disgusting, short, pudgy, dirty minded friend of her father's who made her skin crawl whenever he looked at her. She turned away from the window to look at Edward Cullen, only to find him glaring at her. Her left hand clenched at the yellow curtain beside her and she held her breath, waiting for his answer. She had known he would refuse and argue at first, but out of all the men lined up he was her first choice, though she would rather not have chosen at all.

"Doesn't she get a say in this?" Edward asked harshly.

"She will marry the man I choose. She has already made her choice. What remains is for you to make yours." Philip leaned back in his chair, hands steepled together, calm and disgustingly collected.

Edward and Philip were both silent and she chanced a glance at their shadowy forms reflected in the window she faced. Edward was still staring at her. She quickly averted her eyes and adjusted her gaze to look back through the window at the rain swept landscape before her. The sound and sight of rain had always been calming to her. When Renee was still alive they would sit on the sheltered porch in the back and watch the rain fall around them. She'd done the same with Wren until she'd gone to boarding school.

"In that case I'd like to speak with Miss Swan in private. I'll let you know my decision once we have concluded our conversation." Bella swallowed. She felt her body begin to tremble and her fingers clenched the curtain tighter until her knuckles whitened.

Her step-father's low chuckle echoed through the room. He knew he'd all but won. He was getting rid of a piece of property that meant nothing to him for a good price, and getting rid of a step-daughter who was a liability to his future wife. A fabulous deal all around, for him at least.`

"I'll leave you two to your discussion. We can go over the details of our contract when you're finished. I'll be in my library." He made his way to the door and cast a dark look at the young woman he'd long wished to be rid of. "Bella will show you the way."

At the sound of the door closing Bella took a deep breath and turned, alone with a man she was sure was every bit as ruthless as her step-father.

Philip had been so pleasant and charming when he'd first met Renee. He'd been a bit cold to her, but that had been played off as simply not knowing what to do with a teenage girl. Besides, he'd made her mom so happy that Bella was not about to jeopardize that simply because of a little awkwardness. She was sure that he would eventually warm up to her, and if not, she'd be gone to college in a few years anyway. Instead, shortly after they'd married, Phil began to show his true nature. He would lose his temper often with them, demand they behave according to his exacting standards, and controlling their every move in and outside of the house. He was a tyrant, and he owned them. When Bella had come upon Renee crying one morning after Philip had left, she'd begged her mom to leave with her. It was then she learned that the entirety of Charlie Swan's fortune had been signed over to Phil after the marriage and was now inaccessible. In addition, Renee had just learned she was expecting. Bella was still underage and completing high school. There was no one else they could call on to help them. They were alone.

A month ago Bella met Edward at one of Phil's business parties. It was her job at these meetings to mingle, listen to gossip and private discussions, and to report back to Phil everything she overheard. But at this meeting, she'd felt someone's eyes on her. It caught her off guard. Typically, she was able to stay in the shadows, unseen and unnoticed. Her attire discouraged interest, making her someone you'd rather not look twice at.

Though she could easily have chosen to wear tailor made suits to show off her full bust and trim waist, she instead wore garments to hide those assets. To a casual glance she appeared barrel shaped and like an illusion, touch was the only way to tell the difference. She made sure no one ever got close enough for that. Her long brown hair was up in an unflattering bun, chocolate eyes hidden behind unflattering frames and clear glass lenses.

It was her camouflage, her armor. If she was unattractive, she would not attract unwanted propositions or requests for an evening or night spent in male company. Philip was always looking for ways to use her to his advantage and she reluctantly accommodated him, in all areas save this. Her one and only sexual experience had been so horrifying that she avoided even the possibility of that happening again. Besides, the only men she encountered these days were of Philip's ilk, and she had no desire to spend any time getting to know someone like that.

Bella turned around slowly to gaze at Edward. His piercing gaze still took her breath away, but this time he was angry and frustrated rather than charming and suave. Well, at least this way she'd learn about this side of him before they married. Even though the had little choice in this marriage, she'd rather go into it with her eyes open rather than be surprised and caught off guard. If there was one thing she'd learned from her stepfather it was that she dealt better with unpleasant situations when she was prepared for them.

"So, did you get what you wanted then?"

She blinked at him in surprise. Where ever did he get that idea? "I beg your pardon?"

"I would have been happy to take you out on a date had you simply said yes when I offered a month ago." She had been shocked when he'd asked her then. She'd been afraid he saw past her facade. She'd turned him down cold, acting disgusted and had not spoken to him since. She couldn't afford to get romantically involved with anyone when she didn't even have to freedom to accept a date without her step-father's knowledge of permission. Edward had not offered again, though she still felt his eyes on her whenever they were in the same room. It looked as though Philip had noticed Edward's attraction and now Edward had been pulled into Philip's games though she'd tried to prevent it.

"Why did you feel the need to play this game?" He asked. She could only shake her head as he continued heatedly. "Is that the kind of woman you are?" He sneered as his gaze raked her form. Bella had worn her most attractive suit, which was to say, her least repulsive one. It still hid her figure thoroughly, but at least the emerald and cream complimented her skin and hair.

"Your face is moderately attractive though what the rest of you looks like is impossible to tell in that get up. Are you so repulsive that you had to have your father buy you a husband? Is it that no one else would take you? Or could you not find someone rich enough for you?"

His questions were so utterly absurd she couldn't help the laugh that escaped. But when his expression changed from anger to utter disgust her throat tightened and she stopped breathing. Caught in his piercing gaze she made herself turn around and look out the window. It was easier to think when she wasn't looking at him. Taking a deep breath she gathered her thoughts.

"You are mistaken about a great deal sir." She tried to keep her tone even and calm though her body betrayed her. She wrapped her arms around her waist to still the tremors that had overtaken her form. "My father is dead. Philip is my step-father. I did not choose you. As a matter of fact, were it my choice I would remain unmarried altogether. However, just like you, I have my price. Philip is a skilled negotiator and I have never seen him offer a deal that he did not get the better end of."

"And just what was your price?" he sneered from just behind her. She could feel the heat from his body behind her.

Her price? She got custody of Wren, uncontested. She couldn't tell Mr. Cullen that though. He already considered her a liability. How much more of one would she be if he knew she came with a 5 year old girl? He would learn of it at some point, but now was most definitely NOT the time to tell him.

She would also be out from under her step-father's thumb. He was a dictator of the worst sort, using her time and labor to suit his purposes with no reimbursement whatsoever. She had little doubt he would have even pimped her out to the highest bidder if he thought it an option, hence her manner of dress. Also not a great answer.

"I'd rather not discuss it." She felt strong hands grip her shoulders and wobbled as he spun her around sharply, his hands now gripping her upper arms.

"I'd rather you did."

Her heart raced at his closeness as her mind scrambled for an excuse he would believe? Money? Most everyone in her father's circle did everything for money. It was their primary motivation. How much could they get, how much could they avoid paying, how much could they convince someone else to pay instead. It ruled their lives. It would have to do.

"I get to become a millionaire."

His eyes narrowed as they stared into hers. Bella struggled to present the calm, self-possessed facad that the other women she met had worn. Money was what mattered. Not the loathing she saw in the face of the only man she'd ever desired. Something about him had called to something in her. It aroused both desire and fear in equal measure.

His hands fell from her arms to cross over his chest, one that for some unfathomable reason she wanted to run her fingers over to find out if it was as muscular as it seemed. "Why would Dwyer give you a million dollars to marry me?" Damn. Good question.

Was a million enough? Might as well go for broke. She tried to shrug carelessly. "Five million. And not to marry you, but to marry whomever he chose." She corrected. "You are simply the first in line. As for why, you'd have to ask him. I could care less. Probably has something to do with Ms. Mallory and the engagement ring she's wearing. Too many women in the same house perhaps? She and I don't get on very well you know."

She'd known something was coming when she saw Lauren sink her tallons into Phil. A more mercenary pair you've never seen. They were a perfect match and she was more than ready to leave them both behind.

"You know, there's something about you that has puzzled me since I first saw you." His gaze was calculating.

"What would that be?"

His hands reached towards her and she backed into the window. He followed and placed his large, slender, muscular fingers upon her waist, wrinkling her suit and forcing the empty fabric against her skin. She struggled to control her breathing as his face came closer to hers. She'd not been so near anyone save Wren in over four years.

His face lowered until his lips were near her ear. The delicious smell of Edward and whatever cologne he wore made her so dizzy she was grateful for the window at her back. Her fingers searched the glass behind her for purchase, finding none. "Why someone with a figure like yours would dress in an outfit like this."

Her eyes flashed to his as he pulled back just enough to look in her eyes. She looked past his shoulder quickly, every instinct screaming at her to run as fast and as far from him as she could.

"I have no idea what you mean." She denied pointlessly.

He stepped back a pace and crossed his arms, all self-assured masculinity. "In that case, Ms. Swan, I believe I need something from you before I can agree to this marriage."

Relief flooded her. He would marry her. "What is that?" She asked a bit too quickly.

"I need to see what I'll be getting in the bargain."

What did that mean? Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm right here."

"Yes, and would you buy a piece of art while it's still covered in canvas sheeting?"

Oh, Lord. Surely he didn't mean... Her head shook slowly from side to side.

"Exactly right Ms. Swan. Strip."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella felt her eyes sting with tears of humiliation and she turned around quickly to hide her tears. She knew she wasn't that much to look at, even after the suit was off. But even though she knew she was nothing to Philip but a pawn to be used, she'd never felt so much like a piece of property as she did right now. Was this what a whore felt like? That was what she had just pretended to be she supposed. Someone who sold themselves for money. The fact that it would only be to one man made it marginally more palitable. Philip had won after all. For four years she had avoided selling herself to men as he had first hinted she should do, and now, this was what it came down to.

She walked past him, further into the room to put some much needed distance between them. She'd managed so far by thinking of this as a business proposition. Mergers, assets, compromise, avoiding the fact that she was one of the assets to be sold. Well, she had wondered if Mr. Cullen was as ruthless as her step-father. Now she knew.

Still, how could he demand this? "I am not a piece of property to be examined as you would a painting." She tried to sound assertive, but knew she'd fallen far short of the mark. She'd never been a good negotiator. She felt things too deeply to keep a poker face.

"Under normal circumstances I would agree with you Ms. Swan. But consider the facts. You are getting five million pounds to marry. I am not about to marry someone I would not care to be physically intimate with. No property is worth tying myself to an unattractive spouse. I sense you have more to you than I have seen, I would have never considered the possibility otherwise. I will know fully what and who I am claiming or I will walk out that door and you can try your luck with the next poor bastard in line. So under these circumstances, yes, Ms. Swan. I will examine you as I would any other purchase. "

She wanted to argue with him, but nothing came to mind. Likely sometime after she'd gone to bed tonight the perfect response would pop in her head, but that was no help to her now. Could she fault him for wanting an attractive spouse? She wanted the same. He was so handsome, with his muscular build, his bronze, chaotic hair and dazzling green eyes. Even though she hid some of her assets, what if he found her wanting anyway. Even when she looked in the mirror at night as she got ready for bed, she didn't think she was very pretty. Passable maybe.

"Well, Ms. Swan?" He asked from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder. He was still by the window, watching her carelessly. If she was going to do this, she couldn't look at him. She had to forget he was in the room.

She took two steps to the right, near a small end table. Wordlessly she began as though she were undressing for bed. She unbuttoned the two blue cloth covered buttons of her midnight blazer, shrugging it off and folding it in half before laying it on the table. She was left in a peach silk chemise that clung to her form. Though she shunned attractive business wear, she indulged in the garments which caressed her skin. They allowed her to feel feminine, somewhat pretty even. They didn't show and she'd assumed no one but her would ever see them. How foolish she felt now. Think of something else!

Unable to continue removing her clothes, she instead removed her glasses and placed them beside the blazer. Those she truly felt naked without. Next she reached up to her hair and carefully removed the pins that held her other piece of armor, her hair. One by one her right hand placed the pins on the table, her left hand holding the large bun in place. When she'd found them all her hands dropped and her hair swung freely down to her waist, curling slightly from the way she had restrained it all day. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her chemise, stalling, and then she felt his hands in her hair.

Edward had come up behind her and was running his fingers through it's length silently. It was a plain brown. Nothing special, but its length and weight comforted her when she felt it against her back at night. Sometimes she slept without a shirt, just to feel it on her back.

He cleared his throat and said quietly but firmly, "Continue please."

Her fingers trembled as she undid the buttons and zipper on her pants, letting them slide to the floor with a whisper, leaving her in boyshorts that matched her chemise and C cup bra. She fell still as his fingers touched the skin on the sides of her thighs, sliding up the sides of her underwear. They pushed up the chemise and lingered on the soft skin of her waist drawing lazy circles there. She bit her lip. Despite the humiliation she still felt, she could barely hold back a moan of pleasure at the way his hands felt on her skin.

He lifted one hand away and grasped her chin, turning her to face him, guiding her body with the other hand now firmly grasping her hip. She stumbled a bit sliding her feet out of her pants and slip on kitten heels. He lifted her chin, studying her face and probably her form as well. She kept her gaze firmly fixed on his jaw and lips. She couldn't manage to look him in the eyes. She felt his hand gently brush at wetness on her cheeks. Had she been crying? Her surprise made her lift her eyes to his and the expression in them made her catch her breath. His eyes had softened but she didn't dare guess at his emotions. Was it approval? Attraction? She wanted both, but would be afraid of the latter. She was such an idiot. Marriage meant sex, and as much as she was repulsed by prior experience, she couldn't help but wish that it might be as wonderful as it was purported to be. She could not fathom what he was thinking but the way his fingers felt as the brushed her cheeks and caressed the skin of her neck and shoulder felt like nothing she could have imagined. Bella leaned into his hand instinctually. She felt dizzy, but then he leaned in and his lips brushed her cheek as he whispered, "Breathe Isabella."

She inhaled loudly and he chuckled. She was suddenly ashamed of herself. She was standing next to naked before a man who was fully clothed and who surely thought she was no better than a prostitute. She wanted to ask if she could get dressed again but was afraid if she brought that up he would insist she remove the little she had left on. She moved to turn away and hide, but he held her firm.

Her thought slipped out on a whisper as she asked, "Can I get dressed now?"

Edward's voice sounded like velvet and honey. "You haven't finished undressing yet...but perhaps you'd be willing to do something else in exchange."

Her eyes swung to his in surprise. "What more could you possibly want?" The question burst from her lips. "Haven't you humiliated me enough for one night?"

His hands circled her waist. One dipping below the hem of her chemise to caress the small of her back, the other playing with her hair, causing pleasurable tingles to flow up her back and scalp as he spoke. "If you are going to be my wife, " he spoke softly and she imagined this would be what liquid sex would sound like, "we are going to fuck frequently."

She gasped at his crude phrasing, reminded harshly that this was just a business deal and no matter how lovely his touch made her feel, there was not and would likely never be any love between them. She tried to think dispassionately as he continued. "But sex is just mechanics without chemistry."

He couldn't seriously be asking her to..."I'm not having sex with you right now!" Her hands pushed at his chest. "You can't make me do that!"

He chuckled again. "Calm down kitten. I don't plan to make you do anything, but if you want me, and not the next man in line, you'll need to prove it."

Damn his hands. They made her feel all tingly and for some reason her underwear had dampened. Her thoughts were cloudy as she managed to ask, "And just how should I do that?" Her eyes questioned his.

"Kiss me."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella looked up at Edward. Kiss him? She might lose herself if she did. Chemistry? Was that why her skin tingled when he touched her? Was that why she was shaking right now? She had to literally clench her jaw to keep her teeth from rattling. What was wrong with her?!

His hands moved to rub her arms up and down, as though trying to warm her. Why did she like his touch so much? Was she really just a whore afterall like Phil kept saying? Licking her lips, her eyes focused on Edward's mouth. His lips were full and soft. His jaw was firm. She lifted one trembling hand to lightly touch it. She traced the line from his upper jaw to his chin. One finger moved on its own to trace his lips. His hands firmed on her arms and clenched briefly before moving back to her waist, his fingers firm and thumbs tracing the smooth skin of her stomach.

She chanced a look in his eyes. He raised one brow, in challenge? She raised on her toes and lifted her mouth to his. She was still too short. Looking back up at him and the smirk on his face she angrily lifted both hands to his collar and tugged hard. Slowly, proving who was really in control, he lowered his mouth to hers.

She closed her eyes as their lips met. He stayed still as she moved her lips back and forth over his, brushing gently. Why was he so still. She opened her eyes. His face looked...almost painful? Was she really so repulsive? She pulled back and his eyes opened, beautiful green orbs staring back at her. She must be a bad kisser. Did this mean he wouldn't marry her? Oh God. Had she gone through all this for nothing?

"Look, whatever you may have heard about me and my experience, I really don't know much about any of this, but I can get better, I promise. I learn quickly and if you can just show me how to do it I promise I won't disappoint you." She'd started off panicked, and as his face continued to be passive, her hope dwindled. She whispered one last plea. "Please. Give me a chance."

His eyes searched hers, then filled with resolve. Silently he placed one hand on her neck, fingers tangling in her hair, thumb tilting her chin up. His other slid further up her back under her chemise, pulling her until they stood chest to chest. His head dipped and then his mouth met hers.

She was on fire. Blood rushed through her veins and her heart pounded as his lips met hers, teasing and biting gently but firmly. His tongue flicked shockingly at her lips and as she gasped, swept in to claim her mouth as he held her tightly to him. The hand on her neck shifted to grip firmly and tilt her head, allowing him to claim her mouth deeply. Her tongue timidly met his and he moaned. She whimpered in response, shifting her legs as she felt a sudden and unexpected throbbing between them. Was this chemistry? It felt like flying among the stars. She lifted her arms to twine them around his neck and tangle in his hair. It was so soft and luxurious. She tugged gently and gasped when he shifted to place one muscular thigh between her legs, his hand on her back drifting down to pull her high. Her hips rocked without her consent and she moaned at the pleasurable feelings he caused. His hand gripped her bottom firmly in response and the hand at her neck left. She tilted to the other side, stealing a breath and then joining his mouth with hers again. This was kissing? This was heaven! The hand on her breast caught her by surprise and she moved to pull away but her head was pushed back to fully engage in his kiss as another hand plucked at her nipple, rolling and twisting. Why did that make her want to rock her hips harder? Her thoughts fled and she was drowning in a sea of pleasure, hearing sounds she didn't know she could make. Her head fell back and her eyes closed as she was lost to the sensations she'd never before felt. Suddenly something in her tightened and released and her legs were boneless. Her arms clung weakly to Edwards neck and her head fell forward to his shoulder as she came down to earth.

She felt a hand stroking her hair and an arm around her waist, holding her firmly against a strong warm body. She looked up, confused and vulnerable. What did this mean?

And where had her chemise gone? She was now only in her panties! She crossed her arms over her breasts and looked down, ashamed. Where had her mind gone? Her body resumed it's trembling and she tried to pull away to put her clothes back on. Her bra was on the floor and she hurriedly bent down and put it back on, keeping her head down and her back to the man who apparently could control her body better than she could. Not seeing her chemise she turned back around...to find it dangling from his fingers. She reached for it but he held on tight. She turned watery eyes up to him. He held all the cards. Her life was in his hands. Why was he playing games with her? And what must he think of her. She'd bet that he despised her now. She'd proven she was a whore, Philip had been right and the knowledge stung her deeply.

"Hey." He said softly. "What's wrong Kitten?"

"May I please get dressed now?" She hated how her voice wavered at the end. She never could talk well when she cried. She hated crying in front of other people.

"Arms up." He commanded gently. She did as he asked, closing her eyes as the silk slipped over her and then turning away to get her pants. When she had those on she reached for the blazer but his arms around her waist stopped her. "Tell me what's wrong."

How could she possibly explain everything running though her mind at rapid speed right now. All she really knew was that she needed to run. She was this close to a full on panic attack and she needed to be away from him before that happened. She just needed to know one thing first. Squaring her shoulders and holding the jacket folded over her arm in front of her chest, she turned in his arms to look up at the eyes that pierced her soul.

"Have you decided?" She asked, her voice rough with emotion. When he didn't answer she went on impatiently. "Am I attractive enough? Do we have enough chemistry?"

His gaze was disbelieving. As though he couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears and she walked back to the window and away from him. She felt tears run down her cheeks the same way the rain ran down the window pane. She wasn't good enough for him. She'd known it was a long shot. And now she'd be offered to the next grotesque pig in line. And would she have to undress for him and kiss him too? She thought she might throw up first.

She felt him behind her and she sniffed, wiping her cheeks impatiently. "What will you tell my step-father?" she whispered.

"I will tell him, that we have a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella lost track of time that afternoon as she swam laps until exhaustion and shaky limbs forced her to quit. She swam again that night before bed, letting the exercise clear her mind and relax her body, pushing harder than usual for the exhaustion that she hoped would bring quick sleep. She was getting married. She'd finally get away from Phil and have Wren to herself. It had been so long since she'd been free of him. Life had been ideal when she was little. Charlie and Renee were happy parents and loved her very much. Charlie had been one of those millionaires next door. You'd never know he had a little over a million dollars by the way he lived. His house was paid off. His cars were old but well taken care of. Their house was small but big enough for the three of them. He'd simply lived below his means and saved the excess. After he'd died on the job, the huge life insurance simply added to the wealth he left behind. Bella had been twelve and Renee just barely past thirty. She'd married Charlie right out of high school. He'd been a few years older than her and made Chief not long after they married. He liked to joke that she kept him young, though he wasn't yet thirty when they wed.

Renee was spirited and beautiful and after he died and she found out just how much he had left her, she went a little crazy. She'd begun attending fancy parties and mingling with the wealthy crowd. She missed Charlie so, she said she needed something else to distract her. One day, she met Phil. They married when Bella was fifteen and Bella and Renee moved in with him. Phil convinced Renee it would be best to send Bella to boarding school so they could have time to adjust to married life. Renee didn't like the idea but Bella didn't want to be in the way, and she thought that perhaps by giving Phil this, he might like her a little more. She certainly did NOT want to be the main topic they argued over. So off she went. Each visit home saw Renee more and more dispirited. She had been so lively when Charlie was alive and she'd tried hard to keep up her spirits as a widow, but now instead of being rejuvenated, she seemed to age before Bella's eyes.

Each summer, Bella and Renee would travel together, just the two of them. Phil was always busy with work and Renee said it was better this way. Mother Daughter bonding time. Bella wasn't sure she believed her, but it's not like arguing would change anything. Her mother and step father had made up their minds and she tried to keep things peaceful. The Christmas break of her Senior year of High School she'd found her mother in tears one night. When she asked what was wrong she was in for a shock. Renee was pregnant! She'd forgotten that antibiotics and birth control pills do not mix and that was that. Renee had been thirty-six. As Bella comforted her mother she had been shocked to learn that Phil didn't want the baby. He didn't want children at all. He had not time for them, no interest in them and the money they drained from his account. He'd suggested that morning that Renee get an abortion and had been livid when she refused.

When Bella had asked why they couldn't just leave, she'd been shocked to find that Renee had lost control of the money Charlie left them. Aside from the trust account that Bella couldn't touch till she turned twenty-five, Phil had convinced Renee to sign the money over to him to invest years ago. She'd never been savvy with money and had trusted her new husband. Renee couldn't handle living on her own with two children to raise and as emotionally unstable as she'd been, Bella was unwilling to push the matter.

When Bella came home that summer, Renee's was doing much better. She only had a month to go and was cheerful and had regained some of her vibrancy. She had decided it didn't matter if Phil wanted the baby because Renee and Bella would love her and be all that she needed. But it turned out that after baby Wren was born, Renee never left the hospital. They didn't explain it to her fully and grief had clouded her memory, but something went terribly wrong and Bella became Wren's mother as well as her sister.

She had been shocked when the will was read. Renee had given Bella custody of Wren. Phil had cornered her later and sneered that the will would never hold up in court. As the sole remaining blood parent, and a man of means besides, he would surely be awarded custody over an unemployed 18 year old. She was to never speak of the will to anyone. I would embarrass him were that to be made public.

But he could be generous. She would be allowed to care for the miserable, stinky infant, so long as she earned her keep. That was how it started. First free cleaning and cooking around the house so he didn't have to pay the housekeeper and cook as much. Then secretarial work at his home office while the baby was napping or sleeping at night. He tried to get her to do more but she pointed out that a nanny was more expensive than a secretary and it would be less expensive for her to just do that full time. That worked until Wren was three and old enough to go to a free preschool part time. Then her work load really picked up. She thought about getting a paying job somewhere else while Wren was in school but Philip had thrown a fit when he saw her looking at the job advertisements. He'd said that if she wanted a job out of the house she could find a bed out of the house too, and that would be the last she ever saw of Wren.

Bella caved. She gave up inch after inch until finally she arrived where she was now. Philip's boardroom spy and secretary who kept track of his below board deals. She was good at what she did because for every secret she discovered and every deal she helped him make, she got a weekend with Wren. The guilt she felt over her illegal work with Phil was worth every smile and giggle Wren gave her. She loved that little girl as though she was her own daughter, and she would go through whatever she had to if it meant she could be the kind of mother Wren deserved.

Philip may think he was getting the better end of the deal by marrying her off and giving up custody of Wren, but in this one, solitary bargain, she knew she was getting the better deal. Philip wanted them gone so he could marry Lauren and gain access to her trust account, similar to what he had done with her mother. And to his way of thinking, if she was married to someone well off, she was unlikely to come crawling to him for money in the future, not that she ever would, but it would look bad to his peers, and to have her married off well looked much better. Then if she ever needed money it would be her husband, or ex-husband's problem, not his.

She had an appointment at Mr. Cullen's office in a couple days to go over a prenuptial contract. The wedding would occur a few days after that. It was quick, but that was fine with her. She had no one to invite. All her friends from her high school days had been long forgotten. Lack of contact will do that. Wren was who her life revolved around now. She was the only mother the girl had ever known, and though she did her best, she never felt it was enough. Perhaps she could bring Wren home with her after she got settled...wherever she was going. Where would she live after the marriage? Would Edward live there too or would he be based somewhere else as so many business men of his caliber were? Did it even matter? She'd have to make sure she visited Wren whenever she could over the next week or two before she moved. She hated having her in that boarding school but Philip gave her no other alternative.

A few days later she stood in front of a large building downtown. She was wearing one of her suits, a green one this time. Soon she wouldn't need these anymore. She had needed them to hide from Philip and his associates but, Lord willing, she'd never have to see them again. Edward had already seen almost everything so there was little point in hiding from him. She wondered if there was anything irregular in the contract. She'd already signed one with her step-father yesterday. It was very simple and just stated that she had full custody of Wren upon her marriage to Edward Cullen. He relinquished all parental and biological ties to his daughter. She could not describe the relief she felt as she'd tucked the papers away safely in her room.

Now that she had exactly what she'd wanted since her mother died, sole custody of Wren, she could care less what Mr. Cullen wanted from her. She knew he wanted her to sign a prenuptial agreement. Probably something to the effect that his money were his and she wouldn't get a dime if they divorced. She almost laughed, the papers might say that she had to agree to fidelity it would be grounds for immediate termination of marriage. Like that would matter, as far as she was concerned, men weren't worth the trouble. She had never met one who had been, except her Dad, and he was dead. She honestly doubted that one word on those papers would make one speck of difference in her life.

Whatever Mr. Cullen wanted mattered little to her. With Wren, she had everything she'd ever wanted. True, there was something about him that strongly effected her, but she had little interest in figuring that out. All she needed was Wren. She had some money that Charlie and Renee had left to her when they passed. The couple hundred thousand dollars would be enough to establish her and Wren in a comfortable home and pay for her college tuition. Then she could find a job and be on her own. She doubted Cullen would care to stay married to her for long. She honestly wasn't that interesting or even all that pretty. So she had great hair. It was brown and so were her eyes. That was average. He could have anyone with his money and looks. She had no intention of forcing him to stay married to her, whatever her father thought. He could even keep her 'dowry' property. She just had to get through today and then she'd have Wren. Forcing her face blank, she entered the building.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later she stood in front of a large building downtown. She was wearing one of her suits, a green one this time. Soon she wouldn't need these anymore. She had needed them to hide from Philip and his associates but, Lord willing, she'd never have to see them again. She disliked the way she felt in them and detested the memories they held. Edward had already seen almost everything anyway, so there was little point in hiding from him. She wondered if there was anything irregular in the contract. She'd already signed one with her step-father yesterday. It was very simple and just stated that she had full custody of Wren upon her marriage to Edward Cullen. He relinquished all parental and biological ties to his daughter. She could not describe the relief she felt as she'd tucked the papers away safely in her room.

She'd gotten what she wanted, sole custody of her sister. She could care less what Mr. Cullen wanted from her. She figured he probably wanted her to sign some papers saying that she wouldn't be able to take any of his money after a divorce. Fine. Or maybe that she wouldn't sleep around while she was married to him. That would be fine too. As far as she was concerned, all men were controlling bastards, except for her Dad, and he was dead.

Whatever Mr. Cullen wanted from her today couldn't possibly matter. True, there was something about him that strongly affected her, but she had little interest in figuring that out. All she needed was Wren. She had some money that Charlie and Renee had left to her when they passed. The couple hundred thousand dollars would be enough to establish her and Wren in a comfortable home and pay for her college tuition. Then she could find a job and be on her own. She doubted Cullen would stay married to her for long. He could have anyone with his money and looks. She had no intention of forcing him to stay married to her, whatever her father thought. He could even keep her 'dowry' property for all she cared. It would be worth it to be out from under her father's thumb.

Expectations firmly set; she entered and found the elevators to the left of the lobby. Entering, she pushed the button for the twenty-second floor. When the doors opened she was taken aback by the large man standing in front of them. He was huge! His solemn face gave nothing away and she took an involuntary step back. The dark haired man stared her down and she swallowed, momentarily forgetting that this was the floor she needed to get on. The doors began to close and his large hand slapped them open.

"Ms. Isabella Swan?" His voice was a deep baritone well suited to the bear of a man before her. He was clean shaven and immaculately dressed in a dark three piece suit complete with shiny black shoes.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Cullen is expecting you. This way please." He eyed her up and down, his mild distaste quite obvious. His reaction had no effect on her other than to reinforce an already poor self-image. She knew she wasn't as unattractive as she made herself seem, but over the years, she had begun to feel the way she made others see her. It was safer this way. She'd even worn her usual bun and glasses. She had a feeling she needed all the protection she could get today; heaven knew no one else was going to help her. She sighed. She missed Charlie.

He led her down a hallway tastefully decorated with beige walls, white trim and a green and beige designed carpet. He opened the third door on the right and gestured for her to enter.

She squeezed by him uncomfortably as she entered the empty room.

"Mr. Cullen will be with you in a moment. Please have a seat." He closed the door and left her alone. A few moments later a deep loud voice boomed with laughter. She wondered if it had to do with her.

The floor and walls matched the hallway. A polished wooden table in a large oval shape stood in the center of the room, with six matching chairs set around it. The far wall was a floor to ceiling window with hanging blinds open to show a view of the city. She'd always had a fascination with historic buildings such as those in London. She and Renee had gone on a couple tours their first summer here. There was a large picture on the wall of a beautiful Italian villa. Bella raised her hand to trace the garden hedge beside the house, but at the sound of the door opening she snatched her hand back down to her side guiltily.

Edward Cullen entered the room, his gaze paralyzing her. She'd forgotten just how handsome he was. She had managed being in his presence before by focusing on her job or by avoiding his gaze, but for some reason, meeting his eyes made her heart race and her mind cloud. She watched his brow wrinkle in disapproval. She heard him mumble something about not having to deal with something much longer before he cleared his throat and gestured for her to sit. She pulled out a chair and jumped a bit when he slapped a manila folder in front of her.

"This is our prenuptial agreement. It is quite thorough so I suggest you read it carefully before signing."

She would never be so stupid as to not read a contract before signing it, especially when there lacked trust be her and the person who drew up the papers. She ignored Mr. Cullen and the way he made her heart race when she looked in his eyes and tried to focus on the pages in front of her.

She read the first paragraph three times before her brain finally engaged in the task of comprehending the words on the paper. The first couple pages were very standard for a prenuptial contract; if they divorced they would only keep the moneys and properties the respective parties brought into the marriage, with the exception of the land her father used as bait which Edward would keep. But the next pages were beyond belief.

She would live where he wanted her to live. She would sleep where he wanted her to sleep. Wear what he wanted her to wear. She would follow an approved diet and exercise five days a week. If she needed any drugs they would be prescribed through his doctor and dispensed with his explicit permission. She was not allowed any over the counter medications without his approval. She was required to have a companion (one of his designated people or himself) if she ever left their residence. When in public she was to behave with dignity and grace, or she would not be allowed to go out. She would be available at all times for sex on demand. She was not allowed to take any lovers or other sexual partners for the duration of their marriage.

Bella felt his eyes on her as she read and her cheeks burned in embarrassment at all that was explicitly required of her. He would not allow birth control and expected that she would bear children over the course of the four years that was their minimum agreement. But she couldn't believe what came after that. No. This couldn't be real. He couldn't ask this of her! She shook her head from side to side in disbelief.

Bella sat at the table, the words of the contract blurring before her eyes. Surely this couldn't be right. She looked up and to her right where Edward sat calmly at the end of the table. He had chosen to perch casually on the table top with one knee pointed toward her and the other foot touching the floor. He returned her gazes impassively, arms crossed, one eyebrow arched. She waited and he kept silent, staring at her without a hint of emotion.

Taking a shaky breath she let it out without speaking. Words died on her tongue unformed. Was he serious? Was this the real contract? Please let this be a joke. Her eyes wandered the last page again. Still keeping her eyes down she spoke softly, hesitantly.

"You can't expect me to sign this."

His voice was deep, firm, beautiful. "I do if you expect to marry me."

"But why?" His raised brow encouraged her to continue. "Why would you insult me and demean my character by writing a contract like this?"

"Because, Miss Swan, if we are going to be married, I want you to know exactly what I expect of you." He stood and walked to the window, looking out at the brilliantly sunny day and the city below. "Your step-father had a great deal to say to me regarding your past behavior and your character. In light of those revelations, the terms of our contract are quite reasonable."

She knew Phil disliked her greatly, but what could he have possibly said about her that would have resulted in this nightmare of a contract? "I still don't understand."

Edward turned from the window and stalked toward her, anger clearly clouding his features. She shrank against her seat, hands in her lap. His strong hands grabbed the arms of her chair as he towered over her. "Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

She didn't want to hear any of it, but it would be better to know what he thought of her now rather than later and be caught off guard. His eyes were hard as jade and unforgiving as they pierced her. She swallowed, trying to moisten her suddenly dry mouth and her gaze swung away from him, down and to her left, to where the papers rested innocently on the table.

"I just don't understand how all this could possibly be necessary."

"Well, let's go through it line by line then, shall we?"


End file.
